Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type #Iinsert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4. Click Publish 5. Still having trouble? Read this. 6. Have a suggestion? Check out the suggestions box. Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Not every week is going to be a physical battle, pay attention to the . 4. In the event of a tie, voting will be extended for one day, if it remains a tie by the end of the extension, then the whole battle will be a tie. Battle |winner= |o1=Karin Kurosaki |o2=Yuzu Kurosaki |votes1= #I like Yuzu, but I'd rather have Karin as a sister because she is independent and strong, and yet at the same time caring about the people around her. Also, she got some sass. #I would choose Karin, since she seems more considerable in personal space matter. I wont be so happy is my little sister would spy on me every time a bring a girl home, and i dont like people who interfere in others stuff much. God of nothing (talk) 17:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) #I would chose Karin, because she reminds me of my mother. Like Karin my mother she is athletic, strong and has the ability to see the paranormal. #I would choose Karin as she is serious and she seems to be older than she really is. She is also very caring and a good sister to Ichigo and Yuzu.--BlackMamba77 (talk) 14:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) #I would have Karin because she'd be more serious and generally someone who I would have as a sister rather than Yuzu, who I think would be a good sort of mum KiyoriIshida #Karin fo' sho'! Not only she's prettier, but in comparison to Yuzu, who's basically Ururu in terms of personality, she's better in all ways. So, Karin. Nadare (talk) 15:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) #Another question that I feel bad answering. I like both of them and would love to have both as sisters! But i'm voting for Karin for mainly the same reasons as I voted for Tatsuki in last weeks vote (save for the "being pervy" part lol). Karin is strong and less likely to fall to pieces. Yuzu is sweet but she cries at the drop of a hat. Both wicked characters though. I wish they were both my sisters! Soon to be Captain (talk) 00:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) |votes2= #It's nice to have an innocent and caring sister who can also cook very well.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) #i like Karin, but still choosing caring anc cuute Yuzu Regalo (talk) 11:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC) #I choose Yuzu. She is like a grown up girl. She is also a goos girl#--- #This is a tough one. Karin's cool and all, but I like to eat. And with Yuzu around, I would never go hungry. Yuzu also seems like she'd be a little more caring if I ever came home in a bad mood, which would be especially useful if I had a father like Isshin. Schiffy (Speak to me ) #I would like a sister that can cook and looks up to me like Yuzu. Also, I like how much Yuzu cares for Ichigo- that's another trait I want in a sister. 14:07, April 26, 2013 (UTC) #Yuzu is the Best sister I Ever knewn. She is Also Good at cooking and some kind of Stuff.Junkawa (talk) }} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Rukia Kuchiki vs. Orihime Inoue, Who is the better female protagonist? Winner: Rukia Kuchiki Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is the bigger badass? Winner: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Tier Harribel. Who would win? Winner: Tier Harribel Isshin Kurosaki vs. Kisuke Urahara. Who makes the better comic relief? Winner: Kisuke Urahara Sōsuke Aizen vs Shūkurō Tsukishima. Who is the better Manipulator? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Yumichika Ayesegawa vs Rangiku Matsumoto. Who is more likely to receive Bankai? Winner: Yumichika Ayesegawa 6th Division vs 10th Division. Who would you rather server under? Winner: 6th Division Tatsuki Arisawa vs Keigo Asano. Who would you rather have as a friend? Winner: Tatsuki Arisawa Category:Bleach Wiki